Souris, c’est une carte de moi !
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 62] ... Heero reçoit des cartes postales, mais pas n’importe quelle cartes et encore moins de n’importe qui ... Devinez qui lui envoie cellesci durant ses vacances... YAOI


Titre : **Souris, c'est une carte de moi !**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Et les situations au hasard de la vie… **_(Number 62) …

_Bêta, Siashini_ :

_Os vraiment plein d'humour et qui donne le sourire, de plus,_

_il montre qu'un Duo peut être très, mais alors très chiant quand il s'y met..._

_mais aussi attachant à souhait !!!_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 20 août 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 11 septembre 2007 à 19h25._

D'où vient ce titre bizarre ? … Et bien vous n'allez pas me croire, mais j'ai acheté pour ma fille des cartes et sur l'une d'entres elles, il y avait écrit cela avec l'image d'une souris qui tenait dans ses 2 pattes avant, une petite enveloppe.  
Voilà pour l'explication du titre aussi ridicule soit-t-il.  
Restait plus qu'à développer un OS avec cela ensuite.  
Petit OS que voici…  
Je vous laisse maintenant découvrire ce que cela a donné, avec pour unique base de départ juste un titre.. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
**_Catirella_**

◈

**§ **–** Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **– **§**

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court. **

**NOTE :****  
****Je n'ai pas eu de net de la journée, là j'ai eu une ouverture. Vous marrez pas… Même pas drôle…****  
****Et bien sûr, je n'ai pas d'accès à mon adresse mail ou arrivent les reviews. ****  
****Donc celles non répondu de l'OS de mardi dernier, seront faites dés que j'aurais de nouveau internet. ****  
****Je suis désolé de ce nouveau désagrément qui tombe très mal pour moi.****  
****Catirella **

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 61 du mardi 4 septembre et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **x-Shinigami-x **- **cristalsky **- **Aya121**- **Noan** - **zashikiwarashi** - **naughtymily** - **SNT59** - **natakukazuki** - **caro06** - **May** - **Yami Sheina** - **L'ange gardien** - **mimi** - **kela** - **marnie02** - **lysanea** - **lisou52** - **une fan xD** - **Babel56** - **ilham** - **LN** - **Kyu** - **shuichi **et **yaone-kami **_yaone-kami, j__e te répond dés que possible_... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons où qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS du 04 septembre 2007 " **Adjugé vendu **" :

**LN :** … Mais c'est normal que je te laisse un mot sur un texte. Je le fais lorsqu'il m'est impossible de le faire via mail… Juste pour ton info, sache que si tu me laisses un mail, seule moi je pourrais le voir. Depuis les derniers changement de FF vos mail ne sont apparent uniquement que sur le mail que nous recevons avec la review. Et plusieurs déjà mon donner leur mail une fois pour que je puise l'avoir et il ne l'indique plus maintenant. Je t'assure que je ne le donnerais à personne et encore moins m'en servirais pour autre chose que de te répondre aux reviews. Crois moi j'ai passer l'âge de joue à ce type de petit jeux… Mais libre à toi de choisir… Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie que ce petit OS t'ai plu. Le couple 1X2 c'est mon obsession. Je plaisante, mais c'est celui sur qui j'écrie à 99, ça c'est une certitude… Merci à toi pour cette review et ne t'inquiète pas, si je n'ai d'autre moyen que celui-ci pour te répondre, je le ferais encore et encore et encore… Je pense que tu as comprit l'idée TT …Bisou, Catirella

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

_

* * *

_

**Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! **

* * *

Heero Yuy passait aux yeux de pratiquement tous ses employés du siège social, ainsi que de ses succursalle, pour un homme antipathique, insociable et mal baisé aux dires de Duo maxwell, son assistant de direction depuis 3 ans. 

Assistant parti en vacances depuis 4 jours pour le plus grand soulagement de son patron. Certes Duo était des plus compétant, mais aussi des plus irritant, avec toutes ses questions, sur la vie privée de son supérieur après un week-end ou une période de congé. Lui raconter sa vie et cela même si Heero Yuy ne lui avait au grand Dieu jamais demandé quoi que ce soit. Hormis peut-être sa disponibilité des plus large. Les 35 heures hebdomadaires avec Heero Yuy étaient plus exactement 45 heures ou plutôt 50 par semaine.

Duo était parti 3 semaines et Heero allait de ce fait être lui aussi en vacances trois semaines à savourer un silence et un calme absolu.

Il avait même refusé que Duo soit remplacé durant son absence.

Et ce mardi comme le jour précédent Heero dépouille son courrier puisque son assistant n'était pas là.

Il lève un sourcil lorsqu'il tombe sur une carte avec une photo d'un chaton tout noir, avec cette inscription :

**" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**

Heero retourne la carte pour lire ce qu'elle contient.

_Coucou,  
Je ne vous manque pas trop ? Je suis sûr que si. Alors ce week-end,  
il c'est bien passé ? Moi, je suis arrivé à bon port… Trop drôle.  
Je suis à Port Grimaud, vous connaissez ? VOUI, ça aussi j'en suis sûr.  
Le temps est superbe, Soleil, plage et… Ah, ça je le garde pour la  
prochaine carte. Au fait la clé de votre armoire que vous avez oubliée  
de fermer, se trouve dans mon pot à crayons. Que feriez-vous sans moi.  
A plus, Bizou,  
Duo _

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Baka. »

Après avoir reposé la carte, il va récupérer sa clé qu'il avait cherchée partout la veille.

« C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait de ses post-it ? »

Une fois la clé en main, Heero retourne à son bureau et reprend ce qu'il faisait avant de lire la carte de son assistant. La semaine reprit son cours.

Le jeudi Heero eu une nouvelle carte, un peu plus grande, cette fois-ci avec une souris et de nouveau l'inscription :

**" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**

Heero comme la première fois retourne la carte et lut ce que Duo lui avait écrit.

_Chalut,__  
__Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, hormis les coups de soleil, surtout celui__  
__que j'ai pris sur le nez, j'ai l'air d'un clown. Dommage que je n'ai__  
__personne pour m'aider à me passer de la crème solaire. Alors vous __  
__avez votre clé ? Et si vous vous êtes dit : C'est à se demander ce __  
__qu'il fait de ses post-it ? J'ai juste pensé que ce ne serait pas judicieux__  
__de laisser une note en disant où se trouvait la clé de l'armoire où se__  
__trouve les copies des DVD-ROMS, des fichiers clients. __  
__Baka certes, mais un baka intègre. Je n'ai plus de place pour le Soleil, __  
__plage et… Il faudra être patient. Un peu comme moi avec vous et votre__  
__caractère de cochon. Nan, vous ne pouvez pas toucher à ma natte là.__  
__Gros BISOU.__  
__Duo_

Heero secoua la tête et soupira comme la première fois.

« Je vais le tuer à son retour. »

Une des employées d'Heero arriva à cet instant.

« Vous allez tuer qui ? »

« Maxwell. »

« Vraiment ! Attendez au moins qu'il arrive et qu'il ait fait le tour des services. J'en connais plus d'une et d'un qui rêve de le revoir aussi bronzé que l'année passée. Un vrai fantasme vivant. »

Heero sourit en coin.

« Hn. J'avais oublié. Il a presque fait une émeute à la cafétéria ce jour-là. »

« Il vous maque ? »

Heero souleva un sourcil en fixant Dorothy.

« En aucune façon. Vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je viens vous faire signer les nouveaux contrats que Duo a envoyés juste avant de partir en vacances et qui nous ont été retournés aujourd'hui par les clients et ceux-ci n'attendent plus que votre signature. »

« Même absent il est toujours présent. »

« Et oui. Ça, c'est l'effet Duo Maxwell. »

« Hn. »

Le sourire d'Heero s'élargit et la journée se poursuivit.

Le lundi matin Heero trouva sa petite carte avec un magnifique bébé labrador et bien sûr la mention :

**" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**

Heero cette fois-ci sourit et avant de regarder le reste du courrier lut la carte de Duo.

_Hello,  
Je l'ai postée vendredi soir, pour être sûr qu'elle arrive lundi. J'espère  
que ce deuxième petit week-end c'est aussi bien passé que le premier,  
si ce n'est mieux. Ici, le temps est magnifique, J'avais promis de vous  
dire pour le Soleil, plage et… et sexe… Ben, quoi ? Je suis comme  
tout homme normalement constitué. Alors niveau sexe, c'est pas du  
tout comme le beau temps hélas. Rien à se mettre sous la dent de  
correct. Trop vieux, trop jeune. Je sais je ne suis pas non plus très  
vieux, mais les détournements de mineurs, non merci. Si ma crème  
solaire diminue à vue d'œil, ma boite de capotes elle est intacte…  
Même pas juste. Haut les cœurs, samedi soir je vais en boite.  
Bisous.  
Duo_

Heero la relut une 2ème fois pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« Sexe, capotes et boite ! Kuso. »

Le téléphone d'Heero sonna et ses réflexions sur ces trois mots se stoppèrent là.

Heero le mercredi reçut encore une carte de Duo.

« Il a gagné un lot de cartes c'est pas possible ! »

Il y avait bien sûr le **" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**,avec une vache cette fois-ci.

« Une vache ! Ce n'est pas typique du sud ça. »

Heero l'a retourna et attaqua la lecture.

_Coucou,  
Je vous raconte pas, si je vous raconte. Samedi soir en boite un mec  
d'une beauté glaciale, m'a dragué. C'était terriblement chaud. je  
me serais bien laisser tenter mais… On aurait dit vous ! Ça fait peur.  
Bon, je dois reconnaître que vous êtes quand même super… enfin…  
vous voyez. Pas grave si vous ne voyez pas. Et j'ai oublié vendredi  
ou du moins je n'avais plus de place… On ne me tue pas lorsque je  
rentre dans moins de 15 jours. Que feriez-vous sans moi. N'oubliez  
pas votre rendez-vous jeudi à 19h chez votre coiffeur. Vous êtes de  
mariage ce samedi et votre sœur compte sur vous.  
Gros BISOU.  
Duo  
PS : Crème solaire 1 - Capote 0_

« Il est gay ! »

Heero soupira avec force.

« J'avais oublié ce foutu coiffeur et ce foutu mariage. Je déteste ce genre de réunion familiale. »

Trowa son directeur publicitaire débarqua dans son bureau.

« Heero on t'attend. »

« Hn ? »

« La réunion Heero. »

Heero regarda Trowa les sourcils froncés.

« Je l'avais oubliée celle-là aussi. »

« Que Duo revienne vite. Allez tu as déjà plus de 10 minutes de retard. »

« Hn, j'arrive. »

Ce mercredi fut une des journées la plus pénible pour Heero. Il prit conscience qu'en effet Duo lui était pratiquement indispensable.

Le jeudi Heero chercha dans le courrier une carte, mais ne trouva rien. Le vendredi par contre il bondit sur celle-ci dès qu'il aperçut la phrase **" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**.

_Bonjour,  
'Vi il est 8h30 du matin, le soleil tape déjà pas mal et je prend_s_ mon  
petit déjeuner, seul, sur la terrasse du studio que j'ai loué pour mes  
3 semaines de vacances. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oubli__é__ votre  
réunion mercredi. Sinon, je vous dis pas comment je suis tout bronzé.  
Je ressors samedi soir. Qui sait ? Je vais peu__t-__être revoir mon bel  
apollon au pire des cas, il y en aura bien d'autres. Alors dernières  
recommandations pour le mariage : Vous souriez, cela n'a encore tu__é__  
personne, vous êtes serviable. C'est un MARIAGE, pas le pot de fin  
d'année. Et vous dites à votre sœur qu'elle est la plus belle.  
Je vous souhaite bon courage, bien que ce serait plus pour les autres  
invités. N'OUBLIE__Z__ PAS LE BOUQUET DE LA MARIÉ__E__.  
Biz,  
Duo_

« Et les stats. Ils sont où ? LE BOUQUET ! Elle va me tuer. »

Heero se rua sur le téléphone après avoir cherché le numéro de téléphone du fleuriste dans son agenda.

5 minutes plus tard.

« Merci Duo. »

Heero sourit franchement.

Le week-end passa trop lentement au goût d'Heero. Il avait fait des efforts surhumains au mariage de sa sœur. Le dimanche il avait eu pour la première fois de sa vie une migraine terrible. Pourquoi avait-t-il écouté tous les conseils de Duo ?

Il le savait.

Juste pour voir sa sœur radieuse et Duo avait raison.

Elle était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée et son bouquet allait à la perfection avec celle-ci.

Comment Duo avait-t-il fait ?

Cela relevait du miracle aux yeux d'Heero.

Ce lundi matin Heero n'arriva pas très en forme au bureau. Et son moral ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il ne vit pas de carte de son assistant.

Le mardi Heero ne se rendit pas à son travail. Il avait passé son lundi après-midi dans les toilettes et le mardi au matin la situation n'avait pas eu l'air de s'arranger. Il prit rendez-vous avec son médecin et les médicaments pris vers 16h lui permirent de passer une nuit correcte, sans pratiquement plus aucunes douleurs abdominales. D'après son médecin il avait attrapé une gastro-entérite ce week-end.

Le mercredi Heero fut heureux de trouver sur la pile du courrier de la veille la carte de Duo tant attendue par ses soins le lundi.

Bien sûr :

**" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**, avec cette fois un singe.

Heero trouva d'ailleurs, qu'il avait un air de ressemblance dans le regard avec Duo, lorsqu'il manigançait quelque chose. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus à la contemplation de l'ancêtre Maxillien et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil pour lire cette carte tant attendue.

_Salut,  
ALORS ! Ce mariage, il était beau ? La marié__e__ était belle ? Et le  
bouquet ? Les roses ivoire_s_ et bordeaux allaient bien avec la robe ?  
Nan, pas la peine de me remercier ou alors avec une GROS__SE__ boite  
de chocolats à Noël prochain.  
Dire que je rentre sur Paris samedi. Je vais regretter le temps. La  
Plage, le bel apollon… 'Vi, je l'ai revu samedi soir. Et vous au  
fait ? Vous avez fait une ou des rencontres au mariage. Il est  
statistiquement démonté que bon nombre de couple, __s__e sont  
rencontrés lors d'un mariage. Vous me raconterez, hein ?  
Bon, j'ai un rendez-vous avec un beau jeune homme, mais je  
vous écrirais une dernière petite carte avant de parti__r__.  
Bisou,  
Duo_

« J'ai chopé une gastro à défaut d'un amant et c'est qui ce beau jeune homme ? Et les capotes ? Il en est où avec elles ? »

Heero soupire et se laisse aller en arrière dans son fauteuil.

« Je veux qu'il revienne, il me maque. »

« Qui te manque ? »

« AH ! Quatre ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'ai juste accompagné mon amant et j'en profite pour te faire un petit coucou. Alors qui te manque ? »

« Ton amant ? Tu as un amant qui travail chez moi ? »

« Oui, depuis plus d'un an. Alors c'est qui celui qui te manque tant ? »

« Duo. »

« Duo ! Ton magnifique assistant ? J'en connais plus d'une et d'un qui le boufferait tout cru s'il le coinçait dans un endroit isolé. »

« Le premier qui le touche est mort. »

Quatre sourit en coin.

« Chasse gardée ? »

« Non. Pas par moi en tout cas. »

« Dommage, vous feriez un couple parfait. La glace et le feu. »

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien. »

Heero sourit à Quatre et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire avant de prendre congé, pour se rendre à son tour au siège de sa compagnie.

La dernière carte de Duo arriva le vendredi matin.

**" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**, avec enfin une magnifique plage et un coucher de soleil.

Heero s'empressa de la lire et faillit presque en louper son fauteuil en s'asseyant.

_Hi,  
Et oui, toute__s__ les bonnes choses ont une fin. Mais je vais revenir avec  
un bronzage… Ils __v__ont baver lundi.  
Dites ? Je vous ai manqué ? Moi en tout cas vous m'avez manqué.  
Vos bakas beaucoup moins, mais sur un autre point j'ai hâte de vous  
revoir. AH OUI… Je reviens avec ma pauvre boite de capotes toute  
neuve. Le sexe, c'était pas encore pour cette fois-ci. C'est la vie.  
Vous avez arrosé la plante verte au fait ? J'ai complètement  
oubli__é__ de vous le dire, avant de partir et encore moins sur les  
cartes. Pauvre planplante à moi.  
Une dernière question. Je peux venir en short lundi au bureau ?  
J.e p.l.a.i.s.a.n.t.e… Passez un bon week-end tout de même et à  
lundi matin.  
Bisous,  
Duo _

Heero se mordait la lèvre depuis quelques instants.

« La plante est morte. »

En effet la plante avait pris un sérieux coup de chaud en 3 semaines sans eau.

Le lundi matin c'est un Duo resplendissant qui arriva à 8h30 à son poste.

Sa cour était arrivée en avance et elle ne fut pas déçue du spectacle.

Duo fut étonné de voir le bureau de son supérieur ouvert. En général Heero arrivait entre 8h45 et 9h.

« Mr Yuy ? »

Heero releva les yeux de son PC immédiatement.

« Duo ! »

Duo afficha un immense sourire. Heero eut soudainement une montée en température digne d'un volcan en éruption.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Hn. Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué Duo. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. »

Le sourire de Duo s'agrandit encore plus et malgré son bronzage parfait, Heero put voir une légère coloration au niveau de ses joues.

« C'est gentil. Et ce mariage ? »

« Une horreur. »

« Ah ! »

Duo parut déçu et en même temps soulagé.

« Pas de rencontres alors ? »

« Hn. Une gastro par contre et merci pour le bouquet de la mariée, ma sœur vous remercie aussi. »

« Vous avez été malade, ce n'est pas de chance. Pourquoi avoir dit à votre sœur que ce n'est pas vous qui lui l'avez commandé ? »

« Car ce n'était pas le cas. Duo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tenez. »

Duo prit l'enveloppe qu'Heero lui tendait.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ouvrez-là. »

Duo s'exécuta, sous le regard d'un Heero attentif à la réaction de son assistant.

Duo une fois son contenu sorti sourit immédiatement.

Une carte représentant un pingouin avec la mention :

**" Souris, c'est une carte de moi !** **"**

Duo n'osait pas regarder Heero dont il sentait son regard sur lui. Il retourna la carte et lut celle-ci.

_Bienvenu Duo,  
Merci… Merci de m'avoir écrit toutes ces cartes.  
Merci d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me rappeler certaines de mes.  
obligation__s__… De m'avoir raconter une partie de ce que vous faisiez  
en vacance__s__. D'avoir pris de mes nouvelles, même à des centaines de  
kilomètre__s__ d'ici.  
Duo, je suis désolé mais j'ai oubli__é__ d'arroser votre plante. Elle  
reprend des forces chez moi. Je l'ai remplacée par une belle plante  
verte, jeune et vigoureuse.  
Duo, que faites__-__vous le week-end à venir ? Je suis invité à un autre  
mariage. Il paraît que l'on peu__t__ y rencontrer son âme sœur.  
Quand dites-vous ?  
Vous m'avez terriblement manqué Duo. Oui terriblement…  
Heero_

Duo très émotif, ne put retenir une larme de couler le long de sa joue. Heero qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux vient la lui essuyer.

Duo le regarda avec tendresse.

« Je serais ravi de vous accompagner à ce mariage Heero. Et qui se marie ? »

« Deux connaissances à nous. »

« Hein ? Qui ? »

« Trowa et Quatre. »

« ENFIN. Ils ont en mis du temps. »

Heero sourit et Duo fut le plus heureux en cet instant, car il avait réussi la dure mission de rendre le sourire à l'homme qu'il aimait en secret depuis plus de 2 ans.

**FIN  
du  
LXII**

Alors là je dois reconnaître que je l'aime bien ce texte.  
Merci à la carte de ma fille qui m'a permis d'écrire celui-ci en moins d'une soirée.  
Uniquement grâce à cette phrase " Souris, c'est une carte de moi ! "  
Là c'est un miracle ou je ne mis connaît pas.  
Et comme toujours j'espère que pour ce texte vous a plu.  
Gros BISOUS et à dans une semaine ou 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
